


Keeping It Clean

by aplaceformyshipstoanchor



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, Inappropriate Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aplaceformyshipstoanchor/pseuds/aplaceformyshipstoanchor
Summary: When FP is released and Jughead brings him home to the trailer, he notices how much home improvement  his son has done in his absence...What has his son and Betty been up to?





	Keeping It Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of humor post-finale. For @betsforsythetrash and @bettytail

Jughead had been anticipating his father’s homecoming for so many months, it still felt like it wasn’t quite possible that it had come at last. Even though he had visited his dad regularly while he was at the state penitentiary, there was something different about seeing him now out in the real world. He seemed older. Not because his beard was longer than Jug had ever seen it or because his father’s muscles had hardened from regular workouts in the prison gym. But there were subtle lines around his eyes that hadn’t been there before he went in. The set of his jaw was a little tighter. Having been a Serpent, FP had always had a cautious stance, ready if he needed to be to break up a bar fight or scare away onlookers who got a little too curious about deals made in the shadows. But Jughead noticed there was something to the set of his father’s jaw that was different now, a rigidity that did not falter. He wondered how they were going to coexist again in the small space of the trailer.  
Jughead opened the door slowly, taking a step back to allow his dad to enter first. FP didn’t turn on the light. He eased into the trailer, trying to re-acclimate to the old familiar space. His eyes scanned the living room as Jughead gently closed the door behind him.   
“I tried to clean it up. Get all my mess out of the way,” Jug said cautiously. His dad hadn’t moved and he wasn’t sure if he should give him space or fill the silence.   
Shifting uncomfortably, he continued, “Betty she helped. I guess my cleaning skills weren’t as…”  
“You steam cleaned the couch?” his father stated abruptly, turning toward his son. Jughead’s eyes darted up to meet his fathers, a look of confusion in his eyes.  
“Uhhh…yeah. It needed it I guess.” He looked to the floor. FP quirked an eye suspiciously.   
“I could tell straight away, couch never looked this bright and fluffy. And what the hell happened to my rug? You spill something on it?” FP kicked lightly at the brand new area rug that lay under the couch and coffee table. “Wouldn’t have mattered, I spilled plenty on it over the years.” He looked over to his son who wasn’t meeting his eyes and had his lower lip in between his teeth.  
Jughead was trying desperately to think of a way to change the subject. He opened his mouth to tell his dad about the new bike that their neighbor Axel had gotten since he was away when he heard a loud chuckle erupt from his father.   
“ So…son. You said Betty helped you clean all this huh?” FP asked, chuckling knowingly. Jughead raised an eyebrow.  
“Yeah. She likes to be helpful.”  
FP’s laughter grew and the man had to sit down, as his whole body was shaking. Jughead failed to see what was so hilarious about his girlfriend’s tidiness. But then FP looked up at him, tears of laughter in his eyes, and Jughead got it.   
His cheeks turned a bright red and closed his eyes shut as his dad doubled over, hitting the coffee table.   
“Well, well. Jughead Jones. My boy. Guess that speech I made about being a gentleman didn’t really sink in huh?” he chuckled, rising to his feet. FP clamped a hand over Jughead’s shoulder. Jughead couldn’t help but let out an amused huff, shaking his head at his dad’s mirth. He reached up to adjust his beanie.  
“Well, I thought you would prefer an…. untarnished trailer to come home to,” he offered with a smirk. FP walked into the kitchen, seeking a glass of water for him and his son.   
“Forsythe Pendleton Jones, did you repaint the cabinets?” he exclaimed, both eyebrows raised. Jughead’s eyes went to the floor before looking up at his dad sheepishly.  
“Well…. they took some damage….” He gritted out, rubbing his face. FP let out a hoot. “My son?! Who knew, you writer types huh? Jesus Jug. Any other home improvements I should know about? Is Ms. Cooper still able to walk on her own?”   
With the last comment Jughead nearly choked on the water he was drinking, letting out a deep cough as FP good-naturedly patted him on the back.   
When he was able to regain his composure he coughed out, “The soap holder in the shower is gone. I had to caulk up the hole that was left behind,”. FP walked the short distance to the trailer’s one bathroom. He looked to the shower stall to see a large spattering of caulk hastily applied to the back wall.  
“How the hell did that happen?” he asked incredulously. Jughead winced.  
“Betty needed leverage?” he stated it more as a question than a statement, sending FP into another fit of laughter.   
“Okay, new house rules. You and Betty spend your special time together at the Coopers. Hal can afford all the extra DIY.” Both men laughed at the thought of Hal Cooper needing to make home repairs because of his youngest daughter’s voracious sex life.  
“Deal,” Jughead chuckled as they heard a knock on the door. FP walked over to the door tensely, obviously not used to answering his own door after all his time in a cell. The mood instantly changed, and the older Jones man’s walls were back up.   
All that changed the instant he opened it to see a bright-faced Betty Cooper standing on the step, a plate of cookies in her hands.   
“Hey Mr. Jones. Sorry to bombard you on your first day back. But I wanted to bring you and Juggie these.” She handed him the plate of freshly baked sweets. A blush crept up her neck and cheeks as her eyes met Jughead’s, who had come to the door at the sound of her voice.  
“I hope you found the trailer in good shape.” Betty let out innocently, looking down at her feet. FP’s chuckle brings her eyes back up.   
“Oh I appreciate it Betty. I can tell you and Jug really put in a lot of hard work.” He quipped, smirking. The blush deepened on Betty’s cheeks as she let out a small chuckle of her own. Her eyes went to Jughead who winked at her and she bit her lip.  
“Alright you two, please take the truck and go. Have fun, be safe.” FP laughed, pushing his son out of the door. Jughead just grinned at his dad, nodding at him appreciatively.   
“You sure you don’t want me to stay Dad? It’s your first night back,” he asked, feeling unsure.   
“Don’t worry about me son. It’ll be nice to have some peace and quiet. You and your girl have fun. Away from the trailer.” Betty’s eyes widen, and Jug just chuckles as he takes her hand and leads her down the steps. They hear FP’s laughter until they climb into the truck and head down the road.


End file.
